


The Best Friends Are Coming

by sunshineflying



Series: A Song of Trash and Fire [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Finn has opinions about Rose's dresses, Rey is a GBBO aficionado, Rose will sacrifice comfortable footwear for NO man, couples need couple time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: Rey, hurt beyond belief after Ben left town without warning, has moved in with Rose. She lounges around most days, or goes out with Finn and Rose, but the couple needs some time alone. After they leave Rey alone with a marathon of the Great British Bake-Off, the two escape to Kanata's, and then Finn's apartment, to finally get the alone time they've been desperate for.A companion ficlet to A Song of Trash and Fire: Ben and Rey Make A Porno.





	The Best Friends Are Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Because everyone needs a little FinnRose smut in their lives, right? Best read after chapter 12 of A Song of Trash and Fire.

**8:46 P.M.:** hey rose u wanna get a drink tonite?

Rose looked up across her living room at Rey, who was curled up impossibly small on the corner of the sofa. She sat nestled comfortably beneath a chunky blanket watching _The Great British Bake-Off_ —for the millionth time, of course, but Rose wasn’t going to comment. Rey finally looked. . . okay. Like she’d begun the healing process after Ben left. 

“Hey Rey?”

Rey hummed, tilting her chin towards Rose, but too enthralled with the kouign-amann to tear her eyes away.

“Will you be okay if I go out tonight?”

That pulled Rey’s attention away from the TV. She paused the show so she wouldn’t miss a second, even though she already knew how it would end. She’d seen every episode several times over, by this point.

“You’re going out?”

Rose tried very hard to keep a neutral expression. She didn’t want to set Rey off but was also very much looking forward to the prospect of spending time with her boyfriend, one on one. Recently, they’d been hanging around Rose’s apartment with Rey, trying to cheer her up, which left very few opportunities for the two of them to get. . . close.

“You’ll be okay, right?” Rose asked again.

With an odd look in her eyes—something akin to confusion, but yet not quite that—Rey nodded. She tilted her head to the side and said, “You don’t have to ask me.”

Rose looked exasperated. “Rey, you and I both know you haven’t exactly been _okay_.”

Frowning, Rey shook her head, “But you shouldn’t let that get in the way of your relationship. Please, go be with Finn. I’m sure you could both use that couple time.”

“You know I’m always here for you, Rey.”

Rey nodded. “I know, Rose. But you have other friends, and you have your relationship.”

It was a tough situation to be in—for everyone involved. “You know it’ll all work out,” Rose insisted. “Finn and I are here for you. We just. . . also want to be here for each other. In. . . different ways.”

With a slapping noise, Rey smacked her hands to her face and groaned. “I did _not_ need to know that!”

“Oh come on!” Rose protested, smiling at Rey’s reaction. “You know we’ve slept together!”

“Yeah, after a party that _one time_!” Rey added. She lowered her hands and looked up at Rose, aghast at the fact that Finn and Rose had hooked up.

Rose giggled. “If you think that is the only time Finn and I had sex before we got together. . . think again.”

“ROSE!”

Before Rey could properly grasp the throw pillow she intended to throw at her, Rose sprinted down the hallway and into her room. She pulled out her phone and quickly typed a text message back to Finn.

 **8:51 P.M.:** Meet you at Kanata’s in 30?

As Rose began digging through her closet, she smiled as she heard Rey shout down the hallway.

“Wear your black and white striped dress! It’s Finn’s favorite!”

Yeah, Rey would be okay.

Rose wore the dress Rey told her to, with her Converse of course, because she would not forego comfortable footwear for _any_ man. She approached the front doors to Kanata’s at the same time as Finn, and he made a silly face as he looked around in the distance behind her.

“What?” Rose asked.

“No Rey?”

Rose gave Finn a very pointed look and said, “You and I deserve couple time. Time on our own.”

“Rey is okay though, right?” Finn wondered.

He looked genuinely concerned, so Rose nodded and said, “I promise. She even helped me pick out what to wear.”

Finn smiled. So she _had_ been listening when he’d been talking about Rose. It had been hard for him to gauge whether she’d been paying attention just a few days prior when he’d told her. He’d been hell-bent on trying to distract her from Ben, so he’d prattled on about anything and everything, and somehow got on the topic of Rose, even though they’d all agreed to _not_ talk about relationships around Rey.

Grasping Rose’s hand, Finn led them both inside the bar. The corner that was usually frequented by their friend group was wide open, so they took a seat there. A familiar bartender, one of Finn’s friends, spotted them and asked, “The usual?”

Finn nodded, and then glanced to Rose. “Sure,” she smiled.

When she turned to look at Finn, she sighed heavily. This was weird, all over again. Having Rey around so much meant that when she wasn’t there, they didn’t quite know what to do with themselves when they were alone.”Ugh, this shouldn’t be weird!” Rose proclaimed irritably.

“Hey,” Finn protested, resting his palm on her thigh. “It’s fine. Tell me about your day.”

After a heavy sigh, Rose responded. “It was alright. I went to work, I came home. . . Rey hadn’t really moved. I’m pretty sure she has committed every episode of _Bake-Off_ to memory.” She thanked the bartender when he handed her a pint of Guinness. “Oh!” she added to Finn. “And I talked to my mom.”

Finn hadn’t heard much about Rose’s family, so he was intrigued. “Well that’s good, right? What did she have to say?”

Rose chuckled dryly. “She called because my grandmother wanted to know why I hadn’t visited lately.”

“Oh.” Finn took a sip of his own beer—something much lighter and bubbly than what Rose was drinking. “Are you going to visit them, then? They’re in Chicago, right?”

“Yeah,” Rose nodded. “Grams lives with my aunt and uncle and cousins in Schaumburg, so like, a little northwest of the city. But my parents are in the city, yeah.”

“And your sister?”

“Texas,” Rose laughed. “They’ve got her in Houston at the space center there.”

Finn whistled, and then took a sip of his beer. “Your family is really impressive, Rose.”

Rose shrugged it off. “I mean, my sister and I, maybe. My cousins, too. But everyone else, aside from my mom, they never went to college. They just worked in whatever factory would hire them. First in Detroit, when they’d first immigrated, and then in Chicago. And they’re really tight-knit, almost to a fault. They’re all they have. Everyone else they left behind in Vietnam and nobody has reached out to see if they survived because they don’t want to know if they didn’t.”

Rose sipped at her dark beer and expertly licked the foam from the head of the drink off of her upper lip. She’d ordered stout beers enough to know the drill. She glanced up at Finn, who was watching her with that look he tended to get in his eyes when he was around her. When they’d first met, it sort of bugged Rose. She wasn’t used to someone looking at her with such doe eyes. But now that things had started to settle—they were both done with college, they were settled in jobs in the city—giving this relationship a chance made much more sense now. The college hookups had actually led to something. And Finn’s expression was endearing, rather than irritating.

“Well, if you want company when you go to Chicago,” Finn offered kindly. He took another gulp of his ale and shrugged, trying to make his offer sound very casual and low-pressure.

“Have you ever been to Chicago?” Rose wondered.

Finn shook his head.

“How have you never been to Chicago when you went to school at _Notre Dame_? That’s like… less than two hours away.”

Laughing, Finn shrugged. “I really don’t know. For one, I didn’t have a car, but also. . . if I ever had the chance to leave town, I’d go back to Philly, to see Rey. And you.”

Rose looked bemused. “You were into me, even then?”

“Yep.”

He wasn’t afraid to admit it now. He had been at one point, but not now. Watching Rey and Ben’s hot mess of a friendship taught him to just _tell someone_ when you liked them. And it had paid off wonderfully for him, because now he and Rose were dating and it’s all he’d ever wanted, truth be told.

After a few more drinks, Rose was practically in Finn’s lap on the barstool, which was unsafe in at least a handful of ways, so Finn didn’t hesitate to ask, “D’you want to come over tonight?”

Rose smiled, squinty and happy, more carefree than usual if it was even possible. 

“Poe’s gone over at Hux’s again. Like always,” Finn continued, like he felt he had to persuade Rose, or something.

Rose cut him off with a kiss, giggling into his mouth before she leaned away and said, “Of course I do. Let’s go.”

She was itching to have some one on one time with Finn, alone, where nobody would interrupt them. It had been entirely too long. Rose, ever the practical one, pulled out her phone and called an Uber while Finn paid their bar tab. In moments, they were in the back of a silver Ford Expedition, headed towards Finn’s apartment.

The Uber driver was kind, avoiding looking in the rearview mirror to give them some privacy as Rose’s hand flirted along Finn’s thigh more than was probably appropriate. She was _ready_. She loved Rey, but she was sick and tired of foregoing intimate moments with Finn for fear it would hurt her. It wouldn’t. Rey was a big, tough girl. She’d be fine. It would all work out.

Finn’s apartment was empty, just as he’d promised. Rose may not think Hux a viable candidate as a partner, but she was immeasurably grateful for his relationship with Poe in this instance, because it meant they had privacy. Beautiful, wonderful privacy.

Barely inside the doors, Rose launched herself at Finn. She was grateful for his strength, that she could wrap her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist and he’d catch her, unfailingly. Their mouths met clumsily, and Finn fumbled around for a few moments until a thick thud told them that he’d successfully locked the apartment door.

Neither was drunk, but they’d each had one pint too many, rendering their gestures just a little clumsy. Rose could hold her own surprisingly well, considering she’d downed three pints, just as Finn had, but her body was much smaller. She smiled against his mouth, not focused on their sobriety (or lack thereof) at all, but rather the feeling of being in his arms once more.

Finn was warm and strong and lifted her up - literally and figuratively - and moments like these were some of Rose’s favorite because she didn’t have to be tough or on her guard. She knew Finn would take care of her, and that together they’d find that connection that both had been starved for. Watching the group make the porno had incited the very smallest tingle of jealousy within Rose, because even if she liked to claim their earlier hookups were totally platonic, Finn had been a man she couldn’t easily forget about. None of her other lovers were quite as attentive, quite as sweet. 

Like now, as he walked them down the hallway to his bedroom. He scooped one strong arm behind her, his forearm along her spine, his hand holding the back of her head as they lowered to his bed, Rose beneath him. “Smooth,” Rose smiled against his mouth.

Finn beamed, pleased by her praise. He liked when she reassured him, told him that what he was doing was good for her. She wouldn’t call it a praise kink by any means, but it was. . . close. And whatever it was, Rose found it refreshing. She wasn’t afraid to tell Finn what worked, and what didn’t. And he was always open to the suggestions. He very much wanted it to be good for her. Finn knew he was easy to please in comparison to Rose, and he also knew that if he had any chance with her at all, they’d find that balance between themselves.

She combed her fingers over Finn’s hair—buzzed short, and definitely soft beneath her fingertips. Her legs stayed hooked around his waist, never letting Finn get too far away, not yet. Rose’s mouth moved feverishly against Finn’s, kissing him with a tenacity with which she’d never used before. Finn leaned back to look into her eyes for a moment, both of them breathing heavily. “What’s the rush?”

“Finn I have waited _weeks_ for this,” Rose responded breathlessly.

“Relax,” Finn replied, pressing a kiss to her neck. He felt her tremble beneath his touch and while teasing Rose was something that required more confidence than in most situations, he was just buzzed enough to give it a try. “We have all night.”

Rose swallowed hard and combed her fingernails gently across his scalp. Finn shivered. “What if Poe comes home?” Rose whispered.

“He won’t,” Finn reassured her, now kissing the other side of her neck.

“How do you _know_?” Rose challenged.

Finn laughed. He leaned away to look into her eyes. “I told him not to, and he promised he wouldn’t.”

She quirked an eyebrow. “You totally knew you were getting laid tonight, when you asked me to go out.”

“You’re damn right I did.”

Rose pulled Finn down for another kiss, laughing against his lips. He wasn’t usually quite so confident, but she liked this side of him. It warmed her heart, reminded her what drew her to him in the first place. Her obsession started with his big, warm hands, and had now grown to encapsulate every little thing about him.

Her dress was hiked up around her hips and she pulled him further on top of her with her legs. His body pressed down, fire hot and heavy against her own, and it was a delicious weight she’d missed in the past few weeks. Rose gasped as Finn’s hips rolled against hers, and for a moment her vision whited out. It had been _too long_.

Finn’s mouth pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses against Rose’s neck, down to the neckline of her dress. She wanted this dress _off_. It would be so much easier with less clothes in the way, but Finn had other ideas in mind. He pressed kisses down her body, over the fabric of her dress. First on her collarbone, then between her breasts, kisses drifting lower and lower until his mouth found bare skin once more.

Finn pressed his lips on her stomach, just above the hem of her plain black panties. Goosebumps spread across her flesh and she looked down at Finn, eyes blown with lust. She knew what was coming, and she knew it would be _wonderful_. It always was. But the anticipation was killing her.

His hands slid down her thighs as he leaned back, and then teased back up against the smoothness of her inner thighs before finally hooking his fingers in the waistband of her panties. Her stomach rose and fell with each breath she took, and she watched as he very, very slowly began to slide her panties down. Rose bit her lower lip, watching as Finn almost reverently seemed to slide the fabric away from her body. It was the most sensual thing she’d felt in months.

When he tossed them aside and turned his full gaze back to her, Rose felt butterflies in her stomach. It was so dumb, she knew, but it also told her so much about her feelings for this man. Her hands rested on her stomach, trying not to fiddle with the hem of her dress where he’d rucked it up for a better view. She wanted to reach out, to touch, but first, she needed him _there_.

Finn slid his hands up along her thighs again, pulling her swiftly to the end of the bed. Her knees bent easily and she draped them over his shoulders as he knelt down before her. Rose drifted a hand over Finn’s, brushing gently over his fingers where they rested at the juncture of her hip, but was instantly distracted by his mouth.

It was sinful, the things his mouth could do to her, the way he could wipe every worry and fear and insecurity from her mind. Finn seemed to love doing this, too. Loved making Rose feel good. She always felt so cared for, so _adored_ under his gaze and his touch. Her fingers combed through Finn’s soft, short hair as he tasted her, teased her with his tongue. She rocked her hips a bit, increasing the pressure, silently begging for more.

Finn held her thighs and barely broke away for air, too focused on making her toes curl with pleasure. She was sure he ached for his own release, but appreciated that he got her sufficiently worked up first. He flicked his tongue in all the right places, teasing her and making her vision white out. He lapped at her hungrily, and it had been so long that Finn’s attentiveness and eagerness was pushing her close to the edge already.

“Finn,” Rose breathed, her voice barely a whisper before a moan overcame her and she bit her lip. She’d forgotten they were alone, that she was allowed to make noise.

Hearing his name only fueled Finn on further. He flattened his tongue to taste her wetness, and then swirled his tongue where he knew she needed it the most. Rose’s whole body began to shudder and tremble as he unrelentingly pushed her to that precipice. 

Rose came with a low moan, her hands gripping the blankets on either side of her, Finn’s hair too short for her to grasp onto, now that he’d cut it. When she was in a better state of mind, she hoped she’d remember to tell him to keep it longer, so she could grip onto his hair and feel the softness between her fingertips. He coaxed her through her climax, slowly easing away from her, his warm, curious eyes watching as she came down from her high.

She breathed heavily and lay on the bed with her legs spread wide, completely unafraid of Finn seeing her so exposed like this. They had done this before, it wasn’t anything new. But god, it had been too long. Rose had come far too quickly, and she was ready to build up that stamina again. 

Finn stood, and even in the dim lighting of his room, Rose could tell that he was painfully hard in his jeans. It was his turn for release, and she was very ready to help him get there. Instead of undressing him the rest of the way, Rose eagerly crawled up her bed to her bedside table where she knew Finn had a box of condoms. Once she’d retrieved one, she eagerly slid her dress over her head. Now, she sat on the bed in nothing but a bra, her hair a disheveled mess, her thighs a bit damp, and her heart racing as Finn climbed up onto the bed next to her, completely naked.

His hand rested on her hip as she settled next to him, and Finn stole a couple of sweet, gentle kisses from her as she ripped open the foil wrapper. “You’re beautiful,” Finn whispered against Rose’s lips. She nearly fainted right there. _God_ she was gone for this man.

Rose reached over, stroking Finn a few times. She smeared her palm over the wetness gathered at the tip of his cock, and he buried his face in her neck, kissing absentmindedly. The moment had slowed considerably, and he felt so in love, though he knew it was far too soon for an emotion as strong as that.

She watched as her hand stroked him, at the difference between her hand and his rather sizeable length. Finn was always a bit of a stretch for her, but Rose loved the feeling, welcomed it, enjoyed feeling him for hours, even days afterwards. 

His hands were warm, grazing over her back, her hips, touching whatever part of her body he could reach. He only fumbled slightly with the clasp on her bra before she let it slide down her arms. Rose tossed her bra aside and met Finn’s gaze again. He smiled at her; she smiled back. Their kiss this time was tender and gentle, something sweet and loving and romantic that made Rose’s heart flutter and her mind temporarily go blank. 

_Focus_ , she reminded herself.

She smiled at Finn, and then looked down at his lap as she rolled the condom on for him. She was ready. _So_ ready. And he was, too. “How do you want it?” he asked her breathlessly.

“It’s been a while,” she reminded him. “Maybe on my back, to start?”

Nodding, he climbed off the bed, and Rose crawled over to join him. She laid down at the edge of the bed, like she had been before, and unabashedly brought her knees up toward her chest. Finn’s hands were warm and gentle as he brushed his fingers along her inner thighs, spreading her legs wider, just a bit. He let himself touch, savoring how wet she still was, reeling in the knowledge that he’d done that to her, he’d made her feel that good.

Finn stepped closer between her legs and gripped himself, sliding over her folds a few times, taking in some of her wetness before slowly easing the tip inside. Rose’s mouth dropped open; it truly _had_ been too long. She smiled a little when her gaze met Finn’s. It felt like their first time all over again, the unfamiliar feeling of him stretching her wide open. Rose couldn’t believe she’d forgotten.

Gently, Finn took his time easing into her, watching the way Rose’s small, strong body seemed to swallow him up, though she felt impossibly tight. His hands held her beneath her knees, pressing her legs back, spreading her legs wider so he could see. She looked so beautiful like this.

Rose’s breathing heaved her chest up and down, and Finn had to bite back a groan as he watched Rose graze over her breasts with her hands, fingers darting over her dark nipples where they’d pebbled under the cool air of the room. Finn rocked his hips back slowly, and then deeper than before, letting Rose slowly acclimate to the stretch.

“Oh,” Rose breathed, her head tipped back on the blankets. Her hair was a mess, her cheeks were flushed, and Finn couldn’t stop watching her and drinking in the sight of her sprawled out before him.

“You okay?” Finn whispered.

Nodding frantically, Rose reassured him, “So good.”

He canted his hips again and Rose’s mouth dropped open in a gasp. She felt so full, so content, so satisfied. Finn was gentle and attentive, not pushing too deep or moving too fast before she was ready for it. She wrapped her legs around his waist to coax him closer, a silent signal for more. Happily, Finn obliged, bending down over her as he rolled his hips to press a kiss to her mouth. Rose’s lips were swollen from earlier and she looked gorgeous like this, laid out just for him.

One of her hands toyed with her breast and Finn couldn’t resist helping, brushing her hand out of the way to graze his thumb over the nipple, to cup her breast in his hand. Rose moaned distractedly into his mouth, head spinning as he worked her over so expertly, so sweetly.

Her impatience soon took over, though, and she broke their lazy kissing to look into his eyes. “I wanna try something new,” she breathed.

She was panting and flushed, but looked eager and Finn knew he’d try anything she asked of him. He moved to step back, to pull out of her, but she gripped his hips. “No, don’t,” she pleaded. “Just—” Rose wrapped her legs around his waist and reached up for his shoulders. “Lift me up.”

Finn’s eyes widened, but his surprise quickly turned to a mischievous grin. It was easy for him to lift her, both because she was holding him so tightly with her arms and legs but also because she was rather light. “I don’t know if I can—” Finn began, trying not to moan at the way she seemed to get even tighter when he held her this way.

Rose kissed him and then smirked. When she pulled back to look down into his eyes, she said, “There’s a wall right over there. You have four of them, actually.”

“Good god, you’re gonna be the death of me,” Finn muttered, stealing another kiss from her again.

Eagerly, almost hungrily, Finn crossed the room in a few strides and pressed Rose’s back to the wall. She shivered, the cool feeling against her hot skin a bit more shocking than she’d expected. “Like this?” Finn asked.

Rose smiled and nodded. Her hands rested on his shoulders and she instructed, “Move.”

Finn rolled his hips, testing out how it would work in this position. Sure enough, pressing Rose against the wall meant he had much more room to roll his hips, both for long, deep thrusts and the little shallow ones he knew she liked, too. Rose didn’t hold back this time, the change in angle and position making her see stars behind her eyelids. 

Her arms held him around his shoulders, their skin sticky with sweat. Rose’s hair stuck to her forehead and neck but she was in heaven, she never wanted this to end. She leaned forward, burying her face in Finn’s neck. Occasionally she’d pepper kisses or whisper to him to keep going, encouraging him and begging him for more. 

They’d never tried this before but it _clearly_ worked, if Finn’s moans were any indication. His thrusts grew more erratic, less predictable, and Rose smiled. He was close. She kept an arm around his shoulders but reached down with the other, touching herself and chancing a look at their bodies where they connected. “Rose,” Finn breathed.

She tightened around him as she tried to hold out, to wait as long as she could, to see if maybe they could come together. They never had before. It would be something new. Something special, even. “I’m close,” she whispered, encouraging him to keep going.

Finn rocked his hips some more, the two of them leaning their foreheads together to watch, as obscene as that may be. When she came, Rose’s head fell back, bumping the wall as her body trembled and she held Finn tight. “Oh my god, Rose,” Finn groaned, Rose’s climax sending him towards his as well.

The only sound in the room was their breathing as they came down from it, Finn still buried deep inside Rose. She clung to him, lazy and sated and limbs limp with exhaustion. Finn kissed her cheek, then the tip of her nose. Her eyelashes, her forehead… he kissed anywhere he could reach, giving Rose time to catch her breath and come back to reality.

She blinked her eyes open to look into Finn’s, and when she did, the smile on her face and sparkle in her eyes made Finn’s heart stop. Rose was _beautiful_. Very slowly, Finn slid out of her and helped Rose settle onto her own two feet. Her legs were a bit wobbly, but she looked happy—as happy as he felt.

It was quiet in the apartment as they cleaned up as much as they needed - Finn threw away the condom, Rose used the bathroom - but they didn’t shower. As nice as a shower sounded, they were much too tired for that. Together, they fell into bed, Rose immediately scooped up into Finn’s big, strong arms. “You’re amazing, Rose,” Finn whispered against the bare skin of her shoulder before pressing a kiss there.

Rose smiled. She looked over her shoulder, into Finn’s dark, earnest eyes. “You make me so happy,” she whispered in return.

Finn placed the gentlest of kisses against her mouth before the two of them settled in, Finn curled up behind Rose, his arm strong and protective around her waist. In moments, they were fast asleep and completely content.

**Author's Note:**

> The tunes to this bad boy:
> 
>  **12.75 // The Best Friends are Coming**  
>  Little Black Dress - One Direction  
> Graffiti - CHVRCHES  
> Fireflies - Owl City  
> Overwhelming - Jon Bellion


End file.
